Love Story
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Sebelum tidur, Himawari dan Boruto meminta Naruto dan Hinata menceritakan kisah jatuh cinta mereka berdua. Bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata, dimulai dari masa pendekatan sampai menikah? #Ini adalah fanfict ke 25 ku!#


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Love Story

Mungkin ini termasuk rate T+ karena ada bagian _kiss_ nya. Selamat membaca!

-X-

Malam itu bulan purnama dengan langit berbintang. Sudah pukul delapan, saatnya Boruto dan Himawari untuk tidur.

"Ayo tidur, Hima- _chan,_ " ucap Hinata. Biasanya ia yang menemani Himawari untuk tidur, dan Boruto dengan sang Ayah, Naruto.

"Aku ingin ditemani Ibu!" seru Boruto.

"Dan aku ingin ditemani Ayah!" seru Himawari.

Naruto dan Hinata berpandangan, saling tersenyum. Kemudian, keduanya sepakat.

"Baiklah, hari ini Ayah dan Ibu akan tukeran tempat," tukas Naruto.

Anak-anak mereka-Boruto dan Himawari-yang satu berumur sepuluh tahun dan sembilan tahun itu melonjak senang. Beberapa jam yang lalu, tepatnya sore hari, mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu.

 _"Nanti malam kita tanya kisah cinta mereka!" usul Boruto._

 _"Bagaimana caranya? Beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah bertanya pada Ayah, dan aku sudah tanya Ibu, dan mereka tidak mau memberi tahu," desis Himawari kesal. "Kau punya ide?"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku punya ide... malam ini buat mereka bergantian menemani kita. Kau dengan Ayah, aku dengan Ibu. Dengan begitu, mereka pasti mau bercerita," kata Boruto. "Aku yakin mereka hanya malu untuk bercerita, karena Ibu lebih dekat dengan Hima-_ chan _dan aku dekat dengan Ayah."_

 _"Oke. Kita coba, ya,_ onnisan. _"_

-X-

"Ayah," panggil Himawari, sementara dia sudah ditutupi selimut oleh ayahnya sampai bagian leher. "Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bisa menikah."

Naruto terbatuk, wajahnya berubah merah sesaat. Ia mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Himawari yang tiduran, tersenyum tipis. "Mau mulai dari mana?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Himawari, "Pokoknya dari awal saja, Ayah."

"Baiklah," sahut Naruto. Lelaki itu mulai membayangkan wajah Hinata semasa SMA. "Dulu, sewaktu Ayah di SMA yang sama dengan Ibu, Ayah tidak pernah tertarik dengan Ibu."

"Lalu?"

"Ayah tertarik pada gadis lain," Naruto mengakui sambil mengumbar senyum tipis, "Tetapi ibumu itu sangat manis."

 _"Sakura-_ chan! _" Naruto berseru, "Hari ini aku sekelompok denganmu lagi!"_

 _"Ah, sial sekali aku harus sekelompok denganmu, Naruto," kata Sakura acuh tak acuh._

 _Naruto berdecak, "Sakura,_ daisuki! _"_

 _"Jangan macam-macam!"_

 _Sementara itu, dari jauh ada seorang gadis yang menyesali peruntungannya. Kenapa lelaki yang disukainya mudah sekali untuk dekat dengan gadis yang disukainya?_

-X-

Di kamar Boruto...

"Kenapa kamu mau tahu, sih?" ini sudah ketiga kalinya Boruto terus mendesak ibunya yang sudah memerah malu.

"Ayolah, Ibu..." bujuk Boruto, "Hanya kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibu. Kalau Ibu tidak mau bercerita, aku tidak mau tidur!"

Hinata menghela napas, kemudian duduk disamping Boruto. "Dulu, Ibu pernah merasa tidak beruntung. Ibu menyukai ayahmu, tetapi ayahmu tidak menyukai ibu. Selain itu, ayahmu bisa dengan mudah untuk dekat dengan gadis yang disukainya."

Boruto berdecak kesal. "Ayah jahat!"

Hinata tertawa. "Dengar dulu."

"Baik, bu."

"Ayah selalu memerhatikan gadis itu, memang. Tetapi... ketika aku memiliki bantuan, ia selalu ada untuk Ibu," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

 _Hinata yang dulu adalah gadis pemalu dan pendiam. Ia selalu pulang agak larut karena tugas dewan perwakilan sekolah yang begitu banyaknya._

 _Suatu kali, Hinata merasa diikuti oleh orang jahat. Saat pertama kali merasa seperti itu, ia berusaha bersikap biasa saja, tapi ia tidak dapat memungkiri kalau ia cemas. Diesok harinya, ia kembali merasakan rasa itu, rasa cemas karena diikuti._

 _Lalu, benar saja. Seseorang-bukan, dua sampai tiga orang lelaki mendekap mulutnya secara tiba-tiba, mendorongnya memasukki gang yang agak lebar namun gelap._

 _"Gadis manis," ucap salah satu lelaki itu, "Biarkan kami menemanimu, oke?"_

 _Hinata berusaha melawan, berteriak, atau apapun, tetapi tubuhnya dikunci. Tangannya dipegang erat, mulutnya didekap begitu saja. Salah seorangnya membuka dasi berbentuk pitanya, lalu mulai membuka kancing atasnya._

 _"Eghhh! To... hmpp...!"_

 _Setelah seperkian detik hampir tidak sadarkan diri, Hinata tersadar jika ia sudah bebas. Seseorang menolongnya, memukuli tiga lelaki itu. Samar-samar dengan kondisi pikirannya yang kosong, ia melihat lelaki berambut pirang kekuningan yang menolongnya._

 _Ketika lelaki berambut pirang kekuningan itu selesai mengusir tiga lelaki itu, lelaki berambut pirang kekuningan menghampiri dirinya. Dan, Hinata baru sadar jika lelaki itu adalah Naruto, yang disukainya di sekolah._

 _"Eng... Hinata..." Naruto berkata pelan. Walau agak gelap, Hinata tahu wajah Naruto memerah. Kenapa alasannya, ia tidak tahu. Tetapi Hinata sadar kalau wajahnya juga memerah lantaran dekat dengan orang yang disukainya._

 _"Ah, aku minta maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi..." Naruto menelan ludahnya saking gugupnya, "Kancingmu... pertama dan kedua... terbuka..."_

 _Deg! Wajah Hinata merah sekali. Ia cepat-cepat mengancingkannya, karena kedua kancing yang terbuka itu hampir menunjukkan belahan dadanya. "Maaf! Maaf!"_

 _"_ Etto... _Hinata, tidak usah panik gitu," ucap Naruto._

 _Hinata mengulum bibirnya, membuat Naruto berdegup kencang._

"Arigatou, _" ucap Hinata pelan._

 _Tanpa sadar, bibir Naruto bergerak mengucapkan dua kata itu, "Kau manis."_

 _Dan Hinata tersipu._

-X-

"Ayah!" wajah Himawari memerah, "Ayah... mesum!"

"Hei! Siapa yang mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" desis Naruto, padahal wajahnya sendiri sudah merah sekali.

"Bo... Boruto," sahut Himawari pelan, menyebut nama kakaknya pelan.

Naruto berdecak, "Dasar anak itu."

Himawari tersenyum kecil, "Ayah, lanjutkan ceritamu, dong."

Naruto menghela napas, "Oke. Akan kuceritakan pada putri Ayah tercinta."

Sesaat, Naruto merasa, Himawari yang tersipu itu mirip dengan Hinata. Ibu dan anak yang serupa.

 _"Kenapa... kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Hinata._

 _"Aku bekerja sambilan di toko kue dekat sini," jawab Naruto. "Rumahku tidak jauh dari sini juga, jadi yah... begitu."_

 _Hinata mengangguk, "Berarti rumah kita mungkin tidak terlalu jauh."_

 _"Ah," Naruto tampak memiliki sebuah ide, "Kalau begitu, agar kejadian ini tidak berulang, kita bisa pulang bersama-sama. Hari ini kuantar, bagaimana?"_

 _Hinata tentu tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan semacam ini. Ia mengangguk. Mulai sejak itu, Hinata yang pulang agak larut selalu berkunjung ke toko kue tempat Naruto bekerja sambilan, menunggu lelaki itu selesai pulang bekerja, dan pulang bersama._

 _Naruto dan Hinata mulai dekat satu sama lain, bahkan di sekolah juga._

-X-

"Sudah cukup, Boruto, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur," kata Hinata lembut.

"Tidak mau," kata Boruto, "Ibu belum menceritakan bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bisa jadian, bahkan menikah. Ibu hanya bercerita tentang dekatnya Ayah dan Ibu."

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, dan dengarkan baik-baik."

 _Sakura, gadis yang disukai Naruto baru saja putus dari kekasihnya yang bernama Sasuke. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menghampiri Naruto sepulang sekolah, menangis kepada lelaki itu._

 _Mengaku bila Naruto selalu ada disisinya, dan ia mau membalas perasaan Naruto._

 _Saat itu, Hinata baru saja keluar dari gedung sekolah. Hari ini tugas dewan perwakilan sekolah diurus oleh anggota lain. Kemudian, ia melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Mendengar permintaan gadis itu._

 _Tanpa mendengar jawaban Naruto, Hinata meyakini bahwa Naruto akan mau menerima permintaan Sakura. Ia meninggalkan keduanya dan pergi keluar sekolah, berjalan sendirian._

 _Sekitar satu menit kemudian, Naruto menarik lengan Hinata dan membuat gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya._

 _"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Aku... eng... kau pasti sudah menjadi kekasih Sakura, selamat ya," jawab Hinata lugu. Naruto tertawa terbahak melihat keluguan tersebut dan ia tersenyum._

 _"Aku tidak menjawab permintaannya itu, kok."_

 _Hinata menatap Naruto nyaris tanpa ekspresi. "Dia gadis yang kau sukai, kan?"_

 _"Memang, tapi rasa suka dan cinta yang dia bilang tidak berasal dari hati," kata Naruto lembut, "Jadi, aku berkata pada Sakura, 'Kau tidak tulus, maaf, aku tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaanmu itu.'"_

 _"Oh..."_

 _Kemudian Hinata melihat sebuah sepeda motor melintas melewati jalan yang sepi itu. Ia sadar mereka berdua ada ditengah jalan, terutama Naruto. Ia langsung mendorong Naruto agar menepi, dan tubuhnya terhempas diatas tubuh Naruto._

 _"Aduh..." Naruto meringis, lalu sepeda motor itu melintas. Ia tercengang. Baru saja Hinata menyelamatkannya. Kemudian tangannya merangkul pinggang Hinata yang matanya masih terpejam diantara lehernya._

 _Hinata mendongak, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah. "Naruto..."_

 _Naruto tersenyum. "Jadilah kekasihku. Atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

 _"Apa?"_

 _"Pilihlah, Hinata._ Daisuki. _"_

 _"Ya, Naruto," jawab Hinata malu-malu, "Sekarang bisa lepaskan aku? Kita ditengah jalan."_

 _Naruto tersenyum kecil._ Jalan yang sepi, _pikir lelaki itu. "Tadi kau memilih apa?"_

 _"Iya. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."_

 _Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto sedikit menarik Hinata agar wajahnya berada persis didepan wajahnya. Kemudian, ia mencium gadis itu lembut dan penuh perasaan._

-X-

Himawari tersenyum, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. "Ayah..."

"Kenapa kau menangis? Jangan menangis, nanti Ibu memarahi Ayah," kata Naruto dengan nada bercanda, karena seburuk apapun _mood_ Hinata, istrinya itu tidak pernah benar-benar marah. Paling hanya mengomelinya.

"Cerita Ayah dan Ibu... hiks. Mengharukan," kata Himawari, "Aku ingin memiliki kisah yang seperti itu juga, Ayah."

Naruto menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Himawari sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja kau akan memilikinya. Nanti kau akan menggunakan gaun pengantin yang cantik seperti ibumu."

"Ceritakan tentang pernikahan kalian juga," ucap Himawari, matanya berbinar. Melihat ekspresi anaknya itu, Naruto pun bercerita kembali.

 _Naruto dan Hinata terus bersama sampai menjejaki bangku kuliah walaupun di jurusan yang berbeda. Naruto dengan bisnis dan Hinata dengan sastra Jepang. Mendekati akhir semester kuliah, Naruto bertekad untuk melamar Hinata._

 _Tidak mewah, hanya berbekal kedai ramen yang Naruto bujuk pemiliknya untuk mengosongkan kedai itu dipukul delapan, sebuah cincin emas putih yang polos dengan batu permata berukuran kecil~hasil tabungannya selama bertahun-tahun~juga dengan setumpuk buku roman yang sudah diincar Hinata tetapi tidak ada kesempatan untuk membelinya._

 _Mengapa tidak bunga saja?_

 _Hinata suka bunga, tetapi ia tidak suka bila bunga yang dipetik. Ia tidak suka bila bunga dipetik dan lama-lama akan layu. Cukup sekali Naruto mendengar pernyataan Hinata yang terdengar pilu itu, dan ia tidak mungkin membawa satu pot bunga._

 _Ia yakin, Hinata pasti lebih suka diberikan apa yang memang ia inginkan._

 _Malam itu, Hinata mengira akan makan malam seperti biasanya. Ia hanya menggunakan kaus oblong dan celana jeans belel. Walau curiga dengan kedai ramen yang biasa ramai dan seporsi ramen ukuran jumbo yang katanya bonus, Hinata tidak ambil pusing soal itu._

 _Setengah mangkuk Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan ramen mereka masing-masing, Naruto mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku roman yang dibelinya. Ditaruhnya diatas meja. Lalu, cincin tanpa kotak itu diletakkannya begitu saja diatas permukaan buku-buku tersebut._

 _"Hinata, kau mau menikah denganku?"_

 _Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia terlalu fokus pada sampul buku roman tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan cincin kecil itu diletakkan disana._

 _Tidak romantis. Tapi Hinata suka. Ada buku roman yang disukainya, juga pria yang dicintainya._

 _"Tentu aku mau, Naruto._ Arigatou," _katanya terharu._

 _Lalu, Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, dan memakaikan cincin itu disana._

-X-

"Waah, Ayah hebat!" seru Boruto. "Ayah bisa tahu banyak hal yang disukai Ibu."

"Tentu saja, itu yang akan terjadi bila kau sudah bertahun-tahun memiliki kekasih, Boruto. Kau akan tahu baik buruknya pasanganmu bahkan sebelum menikah."

Boruto tergelak. "Begitu, ya? Lalu, kisah kalian menikah bagaimana?"

Hinata tersipu. "Menikah sederhana, tidak ada bedanya dengan pernikahan biasa yang kau kunjungi, kok."

Boruto mengangguk-angguk, karena ia mulai lelah. "Baiklah... aku mau tidur, Ibu. Terima kasih atas ceritanya."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, meninggalkan kamar Boruto setelah mengecup keningnya pelan.

Lalu, Naruto juga baru saja keluar dari kamar Himawari.

"Kukira kau sudah di kamar," kata Hinata.

"Tidak. Tadi Himawari meminta bercerita tentang kita," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, Boruto juga," Hinata berkata, "Sepertinya mereka berdua sudah merencanakannya.

Naruto tiba-tiba tertawa. "Tenang saja, Hinata. Aku tidak menceritakan bagian saat kau pingsan di pesta pernikahan."

Wajah Hinata memerah malu. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mencium bibir Hinata setelah menariknya mendekat. Hangat dan lama karena lelaki itu melumat bibir istrinya.

"Naruto..." entah bagaimana, Hinata masih suka merasa malu. Dan wajah merona malu dan merah itu sangat disukai Naruto.

Naruto menggendong Hinata, tangannya berada ditengkuk Hinata dan lipatan kaki Hinata. Mengarahkannya ke kamar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto."

-X-

 _"Silahkan pasangan saling berciuman,"_

 _Naruto merasa sangat senang. Ini yang diimpikannya selama ini, mencium Hinata di pesta pernikahan, saat pastur memintanya. Ia langsung mencium bibir istri yang baru diresmikan satu menit yang lalu itu._

 _Sorakan meriah dari para tamu undangan membuat wajah Hinata memerah malu bahkan saat berciuman. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa tubuhnya lemas._

 _Dan, ia pingsan daam pelukan Naruto._

-OWARI-

Halo, _minna!_ Semoga endingnya gak gaje, ya *plak*

Ide ini berasal dari... hm, kumpulan gambar-gambar NaruHina yang kupunya. Kebetulan, aku juga sedang mendengarkan _soundtrack_ dari drama Korea yang berjudul _Divorce Lawyer in Love,_ entah kenapa lagunya ngena, hehehe. Yah, aku memang penyuka drama Korea juga! *peace*

Omong-omong ini _fict_ ku yang kedua puluh lima *joget* padahal, masih ada lima fict ber _chapter_ yang belum kelar. Tiga di _fandom_ Naruto, dan dua di _fandom_ Kuroko no Basuke *digampar _readers_ * jadi, silahkan meninggalkan kesan-kesan kalau mau, hehehe.

Oke deh, segini aja fict dan basa-basinya. Terima kasih telah membaca fict ini sampai akhir! Sampai bertemu di _fanfict_ ku yang lain!

-Himawari Natalia-


End file.
